<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding someone new to love by MrsMendes19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419745">Finding someone new to love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19'>MrsMendes19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma and Stefan break up, Emma is forced to find someone new to love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma/Damon, Emma/Stefan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leaving Mystic Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never expected to fall in love with Damon, but it all started when Stefan left Mystic Falls.</p><p>My relationship with Stefan had been on the rocks for quite a while now, we were constantly fighting. He would come home and not even look at me when I tried to talk to him. It got to the point where he would avoid me in the school corridors and if we did bump into each other, he would just shake his head and continue walking. I had tried talking to him, to try and salvage our relationship, but nothing I did seemed to work, so I just gave up. I told myself that, if he wants to act this way and not work on our relationship, the best thing to do was let him go. </p><p>One day at school, Stefan unexpectedly pulled me into an empty room to talk.<br/>
“What do you want, Stefan?”<br/>
“I want to talk.”<br/>
“You want to talk now? After not speaking for 6 months?”<br/>
“I don’t want to talk about our relationship. I just wanted to tell you that I am leaving Mystic Falls.”<br/>
“You’re leaving? Why?”<br/>
“I need to get away from here. I need to get away from you. I need time to think.”<br/>
“Think about what? There’s nothing to think about, Stefan.”<br/>
I turn to leave, but Stefan stops me.<br/>
“Emma, please don’t leave. Not like this. I don’t want to end on bad terms.”<br/>
“Well maybe you should have thought of that before. Goodbye, Stefan.”<br/>
I leave the room and walk out of the building to my car. I get in and hang my head as I begin to cry.</p><p>I drive home and head upstairs, throwing my bag onto my chair as I enter my room. I sit on my bed and take out my phone, to see that Damon had messaged me.<br/>
‘Are you okay?’<br/>
I send a quick reply.<br/>
‘No. Stefan is leaving Mystic Falls.’<br/>
His reply was instantaneous.<br/>
‘Why would he be leaving?’<br/>
I call Damon and tell him about what Stefan told me at school. I could feel my eyes prick with tears as we talked.<br/>
“I can’t believe he is leaving. It doesn’t feel real, Damon.”<br/>
“Do you want me to talk to him? I might get him to stay.”<br/>
“You think that he will listen to you?”<br/>
“I think that he will. I have talked him out of doing things before.”<br/>
“I guess it’s worth a try. Thanks, Damon.”<br/>
“No worries. I think Stefan just got home. I’ll let you know how it goes.”<br/>
“Thanks. I’ll be waiting.”<br/>
Damon ends the call and I throw my phone aside as I begin to cry harder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let's talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, at the Salvatore house, Stefan walks through the doors and heads for the stairs.<br/>“Stefan, can I talk to you?”<br/>“I don’t want to talk Damon. I have made up my mind.”<br/>Stefan makes his way up the stairs, Damon follows him.<br/>“Listen, I know that Emma-”<br/>“Don’t do this, Damon. I am done with her. I don’t want anything to do with her anymore.”<br/>“Are you sure about that? The look on your face tells a different story.”<br/>Stefan looks at Damon.<br/>“Sorry, that’s just how my face works. I don’t love her anymore, Damon.”<br/>Stefan starts packing, Damon sits on Stefan’s bed.<br/>“Are you sure you want to do this, Stefan. You might regret it.”<br/>“I won’t.”<br/>At this point, Stefan had finished packing and was on his way downstairs. Stefan makes his way to the door, but Damon uses his vampire speed to stop him.<br/>“Let’s have a drink, shall we?”<br/>“I don’t want a drink. I’m leaving.”<br/>Damon stops Stefan from leaving the house by placing a hand on Stefan’s shoulder.<br/>“Come one, one drink won’t hurt.”<br/>Damon drops his hand to his side and walks over to pour two glasses of bourbon. He hears Stefan drop his bag and walk over to him, Damon turns and hands a glass to Stefan.<br/>“Why do you always have to stop me from leaving?”<br/>“Cause I’m your brother and I will do anything to stop you from doing something that you will regret. Now, tell me what made you decide to leave?”<br/>Damon makes himself comfortable on the couch, as Stefan sits down in the armchair. <br/>“I will tell you the same that I told Emma. I need to get away from here, I need to be by myself for a while.”<br/>“Is that the only reason why you are leaving?”<br/>“Yes, it is. Now, I am going. Thanks for the drink.”<br/>Stefan downs the drink and walks over to pick up his bag before leaving the house. He gets in his car and drives away, not looking back once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Damon to the rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I pace my room, waiting for Damon to call. I hear my phone buzzing and I answer the call.<br/>
“Damon, how did it go?”<br/>
“I’m sorry, Emma. I tried everything. He’s gone.”<br/>
I break down crying. I knew that Damon could hear me, but I didn’t care. I sit down on my bed and hold my head in my hands as I cry harder. I hear the flutter of wings behind me and I turn around to see a crow perched on my windowsill. It was a sign that Damon was near. I run downstairs and open the door, just as Damon walks up. I run to him and hug him, crying into his chest.<br/>
“Shh, it’s okay. Let’s go inside.”<br/>
I nod and wipe my eyes before releasing him and walking inside, Damon follows me before closing the door behind him.<br/>
“I can’t believe that he is gone…I never thought that he would actually leave.”<br/>
I walk over and sit down on the couch, running my fingers through my hair. I close my eyes, to try and hold back my tears that threatened to fall. I feel Damon sit down next to me and I open my eyes to look at him. He looked at me and opened his arms, inviting me in for a hug, which I didn’t refuse. I move closer to him and hug him, tucking my feet under me. Damon wraps his arms around me as I begin to cry.<br/>
“Do you want my honest opinion?”<br/>
I wipe my eyes and look up at him, nodding slightly.<br/>
“I think that Stefan is being a total idiot for leaving someone like you behind, anyone would be lucky to have you.”<br/>
I smile, giving Damon a small hug.<br/>
“Thanks Damon.”<br/>
He gives me a light squeeze before sitting up.<br/>
“How about we make something to eat?”<br/>
“I don’t feel like eating, Damon.”<br/>
“Well, I am going to make sure that you get some food in you.”<br/>
He gets up and walks to the kitchen.<br/>
“What do you want to eat?”<br/>
“I don’t know…but I do feel like pizza.”<br/>
“Then pizza it is.”<br/>
He takes out his phone and dials the closes pizza place. He places our order and walks back to me. He makes himself comfortable on the couch. I pick up the remote and turn on the TV, switching through the channels before stopping on a movie.<br/>
“Do you want to cuddle while we watch the movie?”<br/>
I look over at Damon, confused as to what he had just said.<br/>
“What did you just say?”<br/>
“I asked if you wanted to cuddle.”<br/>
“I never took you for the cuddling type.”<br/>
“I’m not, but you need all the comforting that you can get and I know for a fact, that you like to cuddle while watching movies. I have heard countless stories from Stefan.”<br/>
“Well, he is not wrong.”<br/>
“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then?”<br/>
I laugh.<br/>
“Yeah, I suppose you can.”<br/>
I cuddle closer to Damon as the movie begins to play.</p>
<p>When our pizza came, Damon pays for our food and places it on the coffee table before sitting back to down. I resume my position at his side. <br/>“Damon, can I ask you a question?”<br/>“Sure.”<br/>“Is it weird that I feel like I am catching feelings for you?”<br/>“Absolutely not, because I have loved you since the day I met you. I was just too afraid to tell you because you were with Stefan, and I could tell that you were madly in love with him. I didn’t want to put you in a position where you needed to choose between him and me, because it would always be him.”<br/>“I didn’t know that you felt that way about me.”<br/>“Well, now you know.”<br/>I sit up and look at him.<br/>“Is everything okay, Emma?”<br/>“Yeah. I just feel like I could kiss you.”<br/>“Then what are you waiting for.”<br/>I leaned in and kissed him before pulling back slightly, Damon lifted a hand to my cheek and pulled me back in for another kiss. I climbed on top of him and wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The next morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next thing I knew, I was waking up in my bed, with Damon sleeping next to me. I turn around and lift a finger to trace his jawline. His eyes flutter open at my touch.<br/>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”<br/>“It’s okay. You just can’t keep your hands off me, can you?”<br/>“Nope.”<br/>He look at me, with those steel blue eyes.<br/>“I can see that.”<br/>“We should get up and get stuff done.”<br/>“Can’t we just stay in bed all day?”<br/>“As much as you would love that, no we can’t. Now, get up and get in the shower.”<br/>Damon groans but eventually throws the blanket aside and get up, making his way into the shower. I get up and make my way to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. I meet Tom in the kitchen. <br/>“Good morning.”<br/>“Oh hey, good morning to you too. Sleep well?”<br/>“Yeah, not too bad. How about you?”<br/>“I slept fine.”<br/>“That’s good. I see you already had breakfast.”<br/>“Yeah, unlike you, I don’t sleep until 11:30.”<br/>“And unlike you, I had company last night.”<br/>“Company?”<br/>“Yes, company.”<br/>I hear Damon making his way to the kitchen.<br/>“Speaking of which, here he comes.”<br/>Damon walks into the kitchen, wearing only his pants.<br/>“Hello Damon. So, he was your company?”<br/>“Well, don’t judge. I needed comforting.”<br/>“Right. Well, I’m going to my room. Nice to see you, Damon.”<br/>“Same to you.”<br/>Tom walks past Damon and makes his way to his room, shutting the door behind him.<br/>“Did you want breakfast?”<br/>“It’s okay, I’ll manage my own breakfast.”<br/>“Sure, just thought I would ask.”<br/>“Do you have any plans for tonight?”<br/>“Not that I know of. Why do you ask?”<br/>“Because I want to take you to dinner.”<br/>“Like a date?”<br/>“You could call it that.”<br/>“Well, I would love to go on a date with you tonight.”<br/>“Great, I’ll pick you up around 7.”<br/>“Sounds good.”<br/>“I’m just going to go get dressed.’<br/>He walks over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek before making his way back to the bedroom to get dressed. He returns a few minutes later, he walks over to me and, placing his hands on my hips, turns me to face him.<br/>“Do you know how much I love you?”<br/>“As much as I love you?”<br/>“That’s right.”<br/>He looks down at my lips before looking back up to my eyes, he bites his lip and pulls me into a kiss before leaning back.<br/>“Hmmm, that was nice. Do it again.”<br/>He complies by placing a hand on my cheek and kissing me again. I close my eyes and wrap my arm around his neck, pulling him down to my level and deepening the kiss. When we part, he looks me in the eyes.<br/>“See you tonight, my love. I love you.”<br/>“I love you too, see you tonight.”<br/>He gives me a small smile before making his way to the door, and with a small goodbye, he leaves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 7pm, there was a knock on the door. I make my way downstairs, being fully dressed and ready to go, I grab my purse and phone and open the door. I see that Damon had decided to dress in a suit and tie for our so called ‘date’. <br/>“You look amazing, Emma.”<br/>“So do you.”<br/>“Are you ready to go?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>Damon offers me his arm and I link my arm with his as I pull the door shut. We make our way to his car before he opens the door for me. I get in and watch as Damon makes his way to the drive’s side. He gets in and starts the car before driving to a small restaurant. He parks the car before opening the door for me. I get out and we make our way inside. We sit down at a table and a waiter comes to take our order.<br/>“Hello, what can I get for you?”<br/>“Hi, we will take the lasagna, with red wine please.”<br/>“Coming right up.”<br/>The waiter writes down our order and walks away. I look at Damon and smile.<br/>“Are you okay?”<br/>“Yes, I’m great. I just never thought that this would happen.”<br/>“Us?”<br/>“Yeah, us. I thought that Stefan and I would last.”<br/>“Let’s not talk about Stefan, he made his choice.”<br/>“I guess you are right.”<br/>I see our waiter come to our table with our food.<br/>“The red wine is on its way.”<br/>“Thank you very much.”<br/>I look down at the slice of lasagna. <br/>“This looks amazing.”<br/>I cut myself a small piece and pop it into my mouth, I see Damon do the same.<br/>“It even tastes amazing, who would have thought?!”<br/>I laugh, Damon was always one to make jokes.<br/>“Yeah, who would have thought.”<br/>Damon and I continue to talk as we eat and drink the wine. Once we were finished, Damon pays for our food and we walk outside. We decide to walk for a while before heading back to the car. I link my arm with his as we walk through the streets. It wasn’t long before it started to rain.<br/>“Come on, let’s go back to the car.”<br/>“No, wait. It will clear up soon.”<br/>I look up at the sky as it begins to pour down with rain. Damon looks at me before grabbing my hands and pulling me into a kiss. He leans back slightly and looks into my eyes.<br/>“Promise me this is forever.”<br/>He smiles and bites his lower lip.<br/>“I promise.”<br/>I wrap my arm around his neck and pull him into a kiss. Damon places a hand on the back of my head and deepens the kiss before we both pull away.<br/>“Let’s go back to the car.”<br/>I nod before he grabs my hand as we both make our way back to the car. </p><p>Damon drives us back home and I unlock the door before we make our way inside. We head upstairs and throw our wet clothes into the bathtub before we have a quick shower. After our shower, we get dressed and get into bed. I cuddle closer to Damon as he wraps his arms around me.<br/>“Thank you for tonight, Damon.”<br/>“It was my pleasure.”<br/>He kisses me before I place my head on his chest and quickly fall asleep.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>